The Girl in the Iron Collar
by TheImmortalGuardian
Summary: Keefe decides to rejoin the gang at the encounter in the ruins. Neither Forkle or Brant have died, and the Neverseen have gone in hiding. But there is some thing that the Neverseen has been hiding for years. A girl with raven black wings and powers to rival Sophie's. How will the gang react to this new girl? And what is her secret?
1. Prologue

**Hey there! So, this my first fanfiction and Im still getting used to the website. I dont really have a schedule for updates, I'll try whenever possible. Hope you enjoy the story!**

 **Prologue** :

Raven panted as she run through the murky corridors. Her iron collar still warm from the recent Burning from Fintan. This Burning was from trying to argue against her new orders. That never went well for her.

She sighed in relief as she spotted her cell up ahead. A Neverseen guard waited at the door with a pair of shackles. Another punishment; she got to sleep with her hands cuffed. Which was nearly impossible to get comfortable in enough to sleep, especially with her midnight black wings on her back.

Her wings glittered darkly against the pale light shining from the balefire. The black ink feathers were like that of a raven, which is where she had been given the name Raven. She loved her wings, yet they were also one of the main reasons for her capture. If only she could find a way out of this mess.

The guard only nodded stiffly as Raven turned around obediently. She had learned at a young age that orders were meant to be followed without question. He slipped the cuffs on and tightened them so they fit snugly. He opened the door to her cell and held it open for Raven.

'Thank you', Raven signed with her hands. Her iron collar was designed barbarically so she couldn't speak. The guard only nodded once more before locking the door.

Raven crept over to her cot, she knew where everything was perfectly from her photographic memory. Tucked in her cot, she soon fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 1 The Sightings

**Hey readers! First chapter coming up! Just wanted to explain some things first: I'm pretending that anything after Sophie's encounter with Keefe and the Neverseen didn't happen. Things also went differently, since Keefe betrayed the Neverseen, Brant and the other Neverseen got away. Got all that? Good.**

 **Chpt 1:**

To say Sophie was elated to have Keefe back was an understatement. The constant knot of worry had loosened a bit and she was smiling again. Keefe had almost given her gray hairs when he disappeared. Finally he was back!

It had been almost a week since Tam's powers opened a portal to the ruins. Almost a week since Sophie was able to convince Keefe to come back home with them. The look on 's face when they came back with Keefe was enough to still send her into fits of laughter. Biana had blushed furiously when Keefe later told everyone how much he had missed them all.

Now they were getting ready to go back to school. Unfortunately, this meant towing Sandor and Grizel along with them in all their goblin glory. She was getting used to having a goblin bodyguard, but it was still unnerving whenever she remembered the tracking devices Sandor had sewn into her clothing.

She was currently digging around in her bedroom, looking for the poor Imp that had suffered Dex's new creation. Dex had gotten into his head that he should create a potion to grow Iggy's tail longer. The potion instead made Iggy grow a new tail. The things Dex could do with potions still impressed her, buu now she had a runaway Imp.

"Iggy! Get back here! Where are you" she muttered as she peered under the bed. Suddenly, Edaline walked in with a plate of mallowmelt.

"What are you looking for?" She asked Sophie.

"Iggy, he's grown an extra tail and won't come out of hiding" she replied, still searching under the bed.

"Well couldn't you just use your telepathy to locate him? Like you do with Silveny?" At this, Sophie's eyes grew wide and she smacked herself on the forehead.

"I so stupid! Of course!" She replied while Edaline chuckled.

"Oh and by the way, Alden came over with Fitz and Grizel. He needs to talk to you" Edaline turned just as she was out the door.

After she had found Iggy hiding among the flowers in her carpet, she dressed into something nice and went downstairs. Alden was at the table talking to Grady, while Fitz just stood around aimlessly in the kitchen. She blushed when he saw her and smiled. (AN: I won't really have a lot of romance, but I still will follow the books)

Fitz walked over to her and whispered, "Any idea why my dad wants to talk to us both? He seems pretty anxious"

"No, Edaline just told me that you arrived a little while ago. She didn't look like she knew anything either" she replied in a hushed tone.

"Do you think this is about the Neverseen?" Sophie looked up, worry dancing across her eyes. Ever since Keefe came back, the Neverseen had gone into hiding. There hadn't been a sign of them for days. Sandor had been on edge, thinking the Neverseen were plotting something big. If this was indeed about the Neverseen, then it could mean the Neverseen was stirring again.

Alden had just finished up a plate of Mallowmelt, when he asked to speak with Sophie and Fitz. Alone. They glanced at each other nervously.

"This is about the Neverseen, isn't it?" Fitz asked quietly. Alden nodded gravely.

"Unfortunately, yes. The Neverseen has been spotted just outside of Eternalia, in the forests. I came because I wanted to ask you to accompany me to the edge of the forests to find any information we can. However, if you agree, Sophie you must ask your parents before I will allow you to come. I'm only asking you in private now so you have time to think it over. Grizel and Sandor will also be coming"

Sophie already knew she wanted to go, but there was the problem with convincing Grady and Edaline. She knew having Sandor would help, but the Neverseen was powerful.

"I want to go" she voiced her thoughts, "But how will I convince Grady and Edaline?"

"We will only be visiting the edge of the forests, but you could scan to see if anyone else is there" Alden suggested. "There is no reason to worry"

Sophie groaned at his trademark words, but contemplated over Alden's previous idea.

"I think that'll work" she replied thoughtfully. "When will we be going?"

"Immediately, the fresher the information, the better"

Fitz looked surprised at the sudden adventure, but kept quiet.

"I'll go ask them now then. Fitz, could you come with me? They trust your judgement better than mine, with all the secret adventures I go on" she joked.

"Yeah, sure!" He smiled and nodded, Sophie just blushed again. He grabbed her hand and pulled them to another room, where Grady was cleaning off dinosaur feathers.

"Grady? I need to ask you something important. Do you know where Edaline is?" Sophie asked as he pulled the last feather out of his sleeve.

"She's in the kitchen with Cadoc and Grizel. I think she's making some Custard Bursts" he replied, "But what is it you wanted to ask us?"

"I think it'd be best to tell you both of you what is going on" besides, Sophie thought, if I get the both of you together I might be able to convince you guys easier.

Once everyone was together, Sophie told them what was going on.

"Alden wants me and Fitz to go with him to to the forest by Eternalia. There have been reports of the Neverseen there, and Alden wants to investigate. We'll only go if I can't sense any one else there, and we'll only be investigating the edge. Sandor and Grizel are coming too, if it makes you feel any better. So, am I allowed to go?" Sophie pleaded with Grady and Edaline until they agreed. However, they could only investigate for at most an hour before returning home.

"Thank you so much!" Sophie hugged her parents as Fitz and Alden prepared to leave. Fitz grabbed her hand and Alden leaped to Eternalia.


	3. Chapter 2 The girl with wings

**Hello fellow readers! Here's a new chapter for you to enjoy! I hope that so far the chapters are making sense, it's just that I have the idea in my head so I know what it's supposed to look like, but you might not. Review if you have any suggestions!**

 **Chpt 2:**

Sophie, Fitz, Alden, Sandor, and Grizel appeared in a small clearing just inside the forest. They could just barely make out the crystal towers of Eternalia. The air smelled like moss and rain.

"It's rained here recently" Sandor commented unnecessarily. Grizel just rolled her eyes.

"Sophie, now would be a good time to scan the forest for outsiders, if anyone's here we'll leave" Alden said quietly to Sophie. Sophie nodded and closed her eyes. She reached out with her mind to see if anyone else was there. After several minutes of awkward silence, Sophie finally declared that no one was there.

"But keep an eye out, they could appear at any time!" Sophie warned.

"Ok, first one to spot a clue wins! Boys versus girls, winner gets a favor. Ready! Set! Go!" Grizel called out as she pulled Sophie to a nearby tree and started to vigorously study it. Sophie and Fitz giggled at her antics, while Sandor just sighed.

"Sophie, see if there are any footprints on the ground. I'll be able to sniff anything unusual" Grizel ordered.

Sophie did as she was told and squatted on the ground to look for prints. Meanwhile, the boys walked around looking more at the general area than details. So far, no one had found anything.

Sophie was looking an odd mushroom growing on a tree, when she spotted something peculiar. Three large gashes tore through the tree's bark.

"Guys! I might have found something" Sophie called out to the others. Grizel could be heard cheering while she rushed over to see what it was. The others soon drooped what they were doing and came over.

"Yes! The girls win! Good job Sophie!" Grizel smiled at her. The boys only frowned at the long gashes. Sandor stepped forward and ran a hand over the bark. They came back black with soot.i

"Either the person's sword was covered in ashes, or a pyrokinetic did this" Sandor stated. Sophie frowned at the mention of pyrokinetics. She only had dark memories of them.

Fitz must have noticed her distress because she felt him enter her mind.

 _You ok?_ Fitz asked her through thought, _if you don't want to be here that alright. No one will blame you for wanting to go home_. Sophie smiled at his support.

 _It's alright, I just don't like remembering what happened_ , Fitz scowled as he accidentally saw her memories of her capture. He still remembered when he found Sophie half dead and fading.

 _I won't let them hurt you again_ Fitz promised her. Sophie blushed at his words. She would never get over her crush, would she?

Alden interrupted her thoughts when he said they only had about twenty more minutes before heading back. He open a tiny book that Sophie didn't know he had on him and Alden projected the image of the tree into the logbook. He then stuffed the book back into one of his pockets.

Just as he turned around, Sophie saw a black mass hurtling towards them. It grabbed Alden and dragged him off, Sandor tried to grab Sofie but the thing flew past and knocked him into a tree. Grizel charged it but the thing easily dodged and kicked her from behind. As it grabbed Fitz, Sophie could finally see what it was. A girl about the age of twelve with midnight black wings. Sophie could only stand there gaping when the girl grabbed her and hit Sophie in the head. The last thing Sophie remembered before the darkness overtaking her was weakly inflicting and wondering _Who was that girl?_

 **An hour before, Raven's POV:**

Raven bowed her head as Fintan paced in front of her. She was sitting in her cell still shackled, a single balefire stone illuminating the room.

She was receiving her instructions on a new mission. Fintan had set a trap in the woods near Eternalia, and she was the net.

"We've planted information about our whereabouts in the forest. We believe that an emissary called Alden will bring his son, Fitz, and the girl, Sophie. Apparently, they are now cognates. Your mission is to capture the three of them, but your main focus is Sophie. Do you understand" Fintan glowered at her as she nodded, "Good. You are allowed to bring a sword and three throwing stars. Do not allow Sophie to see you. That is all" he nodded to a guard who stepped forward and unlocked her shackles. He held by the arm and half dragged her out of the cell towards the weapon room. Raven was only allowed in the Weapon Room occasionally for missions or training.

The guard allowed her to select her own sword and throwing stars before marching her towards the exit. Raven's excitement grew at the prospect of going outside again. It has been almost a year since she last saw the outside world.

"Remember, we can track you with the collar or poison you if necessary. There is no point in escape" the guard told her coldly. Raven simple nodded, she knew the rules already.

After fastening the sword to her belt, she signed 'I'm ready to go'. He opened the exit with a secret code that changed every week. Raven shot out the door the moment it was wide enough for her to pass through. She would have whooped with glee if the mission did not require stealth.

Her first few minutes of flying were to get a lay of the land. She circled over hills and small rivers. Using her photographic memory, she memorized a few landmarks to get her bearings.

Raven landed in a tree at the edge of a clearing. Directly in front of her, she could see the planted evidence. Three burned gashes tore into the side of a tree. Hopefully, the girl wouldn't come.

Even though Raven's orders were to capture the girl, that didn't mean she wanted to. She was only a weapon that the Neverseen liked to use, she wasn't part of the secretive organization. The girl, Sophie, had been the topic of discussion at her holding for quite some time. Raven had been incredibly surprised when they told her Sophie had some of her abilities. Now the Neverseen wanted Sophie, and that couldn't be a good thing.

She sat in the tree for another ten minutes before someone arrived. Raven swore under her breath, it looked like she was going to have to fight after all. The person in question was a tall man with wavy brown hair, he had to be Alden. Two more people appeared, a young girl and boy. They were Sophie and Alden's son, Fitz. Two goblin bodyguards appeared last, they would be trouble.

Raven watched as they looked around and finally noticed the gashes in the tree. Raven shifted ever so slightly to get ready to take off. She needed to take either Alden with his leaping crystal, or Fitz and Sophie who wouldn't be left behind. Raven decided that picking off Alden would be best so they couldn't escape. Just as Alden finished projecting the tree, she swooped down and dragged him into some bushes.

Everyone else scattered in panic. Sandor tried to pick Sophie up but Raven was faster and knocked him into a tree. Grizel was rushing towards her but Raven dodged and kicked her down. Raven then grabbed Fitz before he could run off. Keeping Fitz with her was incase Sophie decided to attack. Fitz struggled in her arms but Raven knocked him unconscious with a blow to the head. Sophie just stood there dumbfounded at Raven who took no time at grabbing her and knocking her unconscious. Sophie just managed to weakly inflict before succumbing to darkness.


	4. Chapter 3 Captured

**New chapter, yaaay! So, hopefully you could follow all the action from the previous chapter. Sophie has just been captured by the Neverseen! *evil cackling* I regret nothing. BTW, I'm kinda making Fintan slightly insane. Just so you know! XP**

 **Chpt 3:**

Sophie's head was pounding painfully. She could feel a bruise on the back of her head where she had been hit. She tried opening her eyes but couldn't see anything due to a blindfold. Beside her, someone groaned quietly. Sophie tried to speak but a rag was tied across her mouth. She tried transmitting to them, but blinding pain stopped her from getting a message across.

A few minutes later, Sophie heard footsteps nearby. There was a whoosh, and a cold voice that Sophie knew all too well.

"So it seems that my theory was correct; you were no match for Raven" Fintan chuckled quietly. The blindfold covering her eyes was suddenly ripped off. Sophie had to blink a few times to adjust to the dim balefire torches lighting the room. Fitz was tied on her left, Alden to her right. Both without their blindfolds. Fitz glared daggers at Fintan as he sneered arrogantly.

"I think it's time for you to meet Raven" he smiled, "You'll be quite surprised when you meet her" The trio just stared at him in confusion. "Oh thats right! She knocked you all out cold before you saw her. Send her in!" This last order was said to a cloaked Neverseen at the entrance to the cell. The Neverseen guard nodded then stepped out.

The guard came back in with a girl in tow. Sophie recognized her as the girl that had attacked them. She had long coffee brown hair and dark tan skin. The girl was considerably tall and lean for someone who looked so young. She wore a simplistic white tunic with black leggings. She would have looked normal, if not for her inky black wings and glowing amber eyes.

Sophie looked over at Fitz to see him gaping at Raven. She then remembered that this was his first time seeing her clearly. Raven had knocked him unconscious before he had seen her.

Fintan took particular enjoyment from the looks on their faces. He smirked as Alden and Fitz gawked at Raven.

"Raven here is one of my best fighters, she's been training for about seven years now. Your goblin guards were no match her. Isn't that right Raven?" He said to Raven.

"Yes Master Fintan" she replied in a monotone voice. Her head hanging low.

"I think it's time for you to demonstrate your abilities, isn't it? We'll start with Sophie" Fintan smiled cruelly as he looked at Sophie with what could only be described as glee.

Fitz immediately began to struggle in his binds. The rag covering his mouth muffled his outburst of curses.

Fintan laughed at Fitz's display. He took pleasure in their anger. Raven only looked down ashamed at the looks of horror Alden and Fitz gave her.

Raven slowly walked up to Sophie, then turned back Fintan and signed 'What do you want to know?'.

"Hmm, I want to know where Keefe is. The little traitor won't know what hit him!" Fintan cackled maliciously. Raven visibly paled. She nodded to Fintan and turned back to Sophie. Sophie shrank back as Raven put her fingertips on Sophie's temples.

 _It's going to be ok, I won't let them hurt you. I'm sorry for attacking you, but I had no choice. Hopef ully the goblin guards will alert your families_ , Raven transmitted. Sophie's eyes went as wide as saucers when she heard Raven transmit to her. _I need to know where Keefe is. Otherwise, Fintan will burn me or you and your friends, Raven transmitted again. You don't even have to give me his real location. Give me a fake location so I can tell Fintan something. He'll become suspicious if I don't give him something soon. I just have to tell him that your mind was much harder to read._

 _I've got an idea; tell him Keefe is hiding out in one of the old locations of Exilium. Fintan will probably believe that_ , Sophie transmitted back. She felt Raven exit her mind and opened her eyes. Alden and Fitz were looking at her worriedly, but Sophie kept her eyes on Raven.

 **Raven's POV:**

Raven hoped that Sophie now trusted her. If she was going to help them escape than first they would need to trust each other.

Raven turned to Fintan and signed ' _He's hiding at one of the old locations of Exilium, but I don't know where. I saw some caves and a lake_ '. Raven hoped that he would buy it.

Fintan nodded and mused to himself, "That would make sense. After all, Keefe did spend some time in Exilium, and the locations aren't easy to find. We'll send a small team to retrieve him. I want him to know we have his friends" Fintan gave a dark chuckle. "That will be all Raven. Morrison, take her back to her cell. She will be needed again in the morning. She gets dinner tonight" Fintan said to the Neverseen that had brought in Raven.

Raven was surprised that Fintan was allowing her to eat dinner. Normally, Fintan only allowed her dinner if he was feeling generous. Apparently he was today. She hadn't eaten dinner in about five days, so she was excited. But when she looked back at Sophie, she looked horrified that food wasn't something Raven got everyday. Did that mean Sophie normally ate dinner? Sophie's parents must be very kind to give their daughter food everyday.

Morrison jolted her out of her thoughts when he grabbed her arm and started dragging her back to the cell. Raven followed willingly, knowing that if she resisted she wouldn't get food. She managed one last look at Fintan and Sophie before being swept away.


	5. Chapter 4 The Demonstration

**Hello readers! Got a new chapter for you. Hope that you liked the last chapter. Poor Raven. Warning: this chapter is slightly violent. You'll see. Anyhow, here's the new one.**

 **Chpt 4:**

After Raven left, Fintan had put Alden, Fitz, and Sophie into separate cells. Sophie was drugged for fear that she would be able to call for help. For some reason, whatever pain Sophie had felt earlier was gone.

Sophie woke at around seven in the morning. Of course, Sophie didn't know that. The blindfold and rag was gone, but the ropes that had held Sophie before was replaced with steel binds. Sophie was still tied to a chair though. She studied her cell; concrete walls on all sides except for a door behind her. It looked like she wouldn't be able to escape this time.

About an hour after Sophie came to, the door opened behind her. "I'm going to remove the steel bindings. You will stand up and allow me to escort you to the training arena. If you try to attack me I will not hesitate to use a melder on you" The person at the door spoke. Sophie tensed as the Neverseen walked up behind her and undid the metal straps. She stood slowly and allowed the Neverseen to lead her. As she walked through the halls, Sophie tried to memorise the twisting tunnels. The Neverseen either didn't notice or didn't care.

Sophie ended up in a large arena with various stations. At the top, there were small hoops and triggered crossbows. There was a section of the floor where craters billowed steady streams of fire. A glass tank filled with water occupied a corner. But the most impressive was a pit in the floor. Swords and axes were displayed on one side, the other side had archery targets. All in all, the arena looked like a torture chamber.

The Neverseen guard led Sophie to the tank in the corner. Alden and Fitz were already there with their own 'escorts'. They were relieved when they saw that Sophie was alright. The guards apparently thought they weren't that dangerous because they were called to help with something. They were left with an uninterested looking guard that didnt care if they talked. As she approached, she asked Fitz if he knew why they were there.

"I'm not entirely sure. My 'escort' didn't talk much. But he did say it was something about a demonstration? I don't think they've got anything good in mind" explained. "Maybe the girl is going to do something here?" He wondered, "I hope she isn't going to force us to try anything here out"

Sophie frowned, "Her name is Raven, and I don't think she would do that. She seems nice"

"I don't trust her, she's a Neverseen. She's one of them" he nodded towards the guard. "And plus, she told Fintan where Keefe was. Although I have no idea why Fintan was talking about Exilium" he said still looking doubtful. Alden was too far to hear their little argument and stop them.

"She was lying. Raven asked for a fake location to tell Fintan. Fitz, she has a CELL here. Fintan said she's been here for SEVEN YEARS! I don't think being a prisoner counts as being part of the Neverseen. She probably has very good reasons for hating them" Sophie argued. Fitz looked down a little ashamed. He was about to say something when the guard that was watching them started coming over towards them. He told them to stop talking and took out some handcuffs and linked Fitz, Sophie, and Alden together. Fintan came up to the guard just as he was finishing putting on Alden's cuff.

"I bet you're still wondering why you're here. I've got another demonstration for you. Raven! Come here!" He called to Raven who was standing in front of the tank. She was wearing black swimming apparel.

'Yes Master Fintan?' She signed.

"You've got an audience today so I want you to beat your lowest time. One minute and forty-three seconds. Ten whippings if you don't. Do you understand?"

Raven's eyes widened but she nodded anyways.

"Good. Get in" Fintan pointed to the tank. Raven nodded and climbed up the side ladder on the tank. She opened the latch and slowly lowered herself into the water. Raven held up her hands so Fintan could chain them together with a padlock. He then gave Raven lead boots that she slipped on while sinking. Sophie gasped as Raven submerged completely and Fintan closed the hatch.

 **Raven's POV:**

Raven heard the click of the hatch seal shut. Through the glass of the tank, she could see Sophie's shocked expression. She quickly got to work tearing through the chains with her somewhat magical strength. Once the padlock broke, she undid the chains and started breaking the lead boots. She only had thirty seconds left.

Raven used her abilities to transfer energy into the boots and made them explode. She did the same to the hatch and pulled herself out of the water three seconds before her time was up.

She lay in a heap at the top of the tank, panting at the speed she managed to pull off. Fintan however, looked unimpressed.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Only three seconds shorter. I expected more from you Raven" Fintan's deadly cold voice made shivers crawl up her arm.

'I did what you asked! I got through before my time ran out!' Raven signed pleadingly.

"Don't talk back to me! I decide whether or not you meet the requirements!" He snarled at her. Raven felt hot pain in her cheek; Fintan had slapped her. He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her up.

"You're going back to your cell until you learn to behave! Or do I have to teach you with fire?!" His other hand caught fire and he held up to Raven's face. Alden cried out in anger at seeing a child being threatened and he struggled against the cuffs that chained him to Fitz and Sophie. Fintan sneered at him.

"I see we're getting anxious. How about this, if you move again I'll burn off her face" Fintan put his lit hand directly in front of Raven's face. Raven screamed in pain from the heat of the flames, but with her barbed collar it came out as a pained gasp. Alden immediately seized struggling and glared angrily at Fintan. Fintan lowered the flames from Raven's face and smiled.

"That's better, isn't it? Galleth, take her to her cell. I'm finished with her" The guard that had watched Fitz and Sophie earlier grabbed Raven by her bruised wrist and dragged her away.

 **Sophie's POV:**

"And as for you three," Fintan turned to Fitz, Sophie, and Alden still chained together, "You'll spend the rest of your day in your cell. Take them away" he ordered the last two Neverseen.

It was going to be a long couple of hours.


	6. Chapter 5 Escape

**Hello readers! A new chapter for you all! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Originally, this chapter was going to be part of the last one but I decided to split it. Special thanks to Waves-Of-Writing who has been commenting throughout my writing. I really appreciate suggestions and other ideas.**

 **Chpt 5:**

Sophie paced in her small cell. She always knew Fintan was horrible, but torturing a child?! That was a new low for him. She continued pacing until she felt someone slip into her mind.

 _Are you alright?_ Fitz transmitted to her. She jumped in surprise.

 _How are you transmitting? I've been trying but something stops me._ Sophie asked Fitz.

 _Really? I don't feel anything. Anyway, I thought we could try to escape. First I need to tell you and my dad what my plan is. You with me?_

 _Yes, but you should tell Alden first. He'll need to know what we're planning as well._ Sophie told Fitz.

 _Already on it. So, I was thinking that we could do the same thing Raven did with that hatch. If you put too much energy in the doors, they'll blow up just like the hatch did. Sophie, do you think you can do a read of the guard's minds to find out where the exit is? Because then we could sneak out._ Fitz relayed his plans to Sophie and Alden. _My dad says he thinks it'll work, what about you Sophie?_ He asked.

 _We should try to find Raven as well, I'm not leaving her here for the Neverseen to torture._ Sophie added, _Plus then she could help us escape. I bet she knows the exit too._

 _I don't know, my dad says it's a good idea but I'm still doubtful._ Fitz transmitted.

 _How could you be doubtful?! Fintan threatened to burn her face if she didn't cooperate!_ Sophie was getting a little tired of Fitz's judging.

 _I know, but she's hiding something. I can tell. But we can bring her with us._ Fitz agreed.

 _Great, shall we start now?_ Sophie asked.

 _Just try to be quiet._ Fitz answered back. She crept up closer to the door and tried to listen for anything outside. Nothing. She backed up, took a deep breath, and concentrated.

She went for a brain push and focused until she could feel the energy building up. When she couldn't hold onto it any longer, she transferred the energy to the door.

The door cracked and collapsed, leaving her face to face with an astonished Neverseen guard. She lunged at the guard and clamped a hand over his mouth before he could call for help. Sophie dragged the guard into her cell and tied him up with some left-over rope. How ironic, that the Neverseen was tied up with his own rope by the prisoner he guarded.

Once she left the room, she tried to transmit again. She was surprised when she was able to with ease. It seemed that whatever had prevented her from transmitting before was only in her cell.

 _Fitz? Alden? Have either of you finished opening your cells?_ Sophie called out with her mind.

 _Yes, and I knocked out the guard as well. I'm just going to drag him in my cell and then I can help either of you if you're not done._ Fitz replied, _Can you read one of the guards minds and find out where Raven is? Or are you able to track her. I already tried but I don't feel anything._

 _I can't find anything either. It's like she's disappeared._ Sophie frowned. 'Maybe it was possible that Raven couldn't be tracked like other elves? Was she even an elf?' Sophie pondered until a voice filled her head.

 _The exit is behind you, three rights and a left. Go quickly. They will find your friends soon if you don't leave._ Raven's voice filled her head.

 _Where are you? I'm not leaving you here!_ Sophie asked.

 _There's no hope for me now. Get your friends and leave. I am at Fintan's mercy now._ Raven replied, devoid of any hope of escape. _Trust me, this isn't the first time I've angered him and it won't be the last._

 _No! I am not leaving you here with them._ Just tell me where you are. Sophie pleaded.

 _Alright, fine. If it'll make you go faster. Straight ahead, two lefts, fifth door down at the dead end. But hurry, they've already gotten suspicious of something._ Raven would've mentally sighed if she could.

Sophie hurried up and found Alden and Fitz. _I know where Raven and the exit are. Follow me. Use only transmitting so we don't make as much noise._ Fitz and Alden nodded.

Sophie followed her instructions, dodging guards when necessary. When she reached Raven's cell. She heard shouts and heavy footfalls. The trio ducked into the nearest room as a group of Neverseen ran by.

 _It looks like we've been discovered. Come on._ Sophie scrambled across the hallway when the coast was clear.

"Raven?" Sophie called out quietly.

 _I'm in here. You'll have to destroy the door. Fintan has the keys to my cell now. I can try to help from in here._ Raven's voice rang in her mind.

Sophie backed up and concentrated. The door cracked a little faster this time and Fitz removed the pieces. Raven was seated on a small military style cot. Her hands were bound in shackles.

"Raven, are you alright?" Alden approached her slowly. "We're going to get you out of here, do you know where the exit is?" Raven nodded and pointed to a wall.

 _It's on that side of the hideout. But first I need to get these shackles off, they'll make too much noise._ Raven got off the cot and lifted the mattress off the ground. _I made a hole in the cement once. I stashed the keys to my shackles there. I haven't tried to escape because then I would lose the only advantage I had._ Raven pulled a key from under the mattress. She unlocked the shackles and stood up. _Ok let's go. The exit is this way._

Raven crept out the door and looked out. She motioned for the rest to follow her. _We'll need to go past the sleeping quarters so stay quiet. I'll fight for you if it comes to it. I've learned how to attack quietly as you well know._ Raven's face was apologetic when she mentioned the attack. Sophie nodded and padded silently behind her.

They soon fell into routine; whenever a Neverseen saw them Raven would knock them out in a matter of seconds, Fitz and Alden would hide them while Sophie kept a lookout. Raven had just attacked another Neverseen when she transmitted.

 _We're getting close to the Neverseen's sleeping chambers. Most of them will be asleep, but be careful and stay quiet. The Neverseen know by now that you've escaped and will by more paranoid than usual. I'll make a distraction while you guys escape and then I'll follow you. Do you understand?_ Raven explained the plan and the others nodded. _Alright, wait for my signal before you run for it. The exit is at the other end of this hall, you'll need a password to open the door. It changes every week and they never allow me to know it. Read the mind of the Neverseen at the exit. He's the one who opened the door last time so he should know it now._

With that, Raven ran out into the middle of the hallway, and signed frantically at the Neverseen gathering by sleeping chambers.

* * *

 **Raven's POV:**

Raven signed at the Neverseen, ' _I know where the prisoners are hiding. They asked me to go with them so I tricked them into thinking that I wanted to go. I told them to hide in the arena while I dealt with you. We need to go now while they're still in the arena._

Raven hoped her little distraction would prove enough for Alden, Fitz, and Sophie to get out. The Neverseen glared at her suspiciously before deciding that it would be best to take a look. He called some of the others to come with him to the arena. He nodded to Raven and she led the group of six away. This left the exit guarded by only three guards. Perfect.

She led them a little farther on so the fight wouldn't reach Sophie and the other two. Then she lunged at the first two behind her, they were to startled to react and were easily dealt with.

"It's a trap!" Yelled one of the Neverseen. The other three Neverseen quickly got over their shock and charged Raven. She punched the guy in the solar plexus and he collapsed. The others tried restraining her but she flared out her wings and they toppled backwards. She knocked them out while they were still on the ground in quick succession.

Since the hall wasn't wide enough for her to fly, she had to run back to the exit. The three Neverseen guards were unconscious sprawled on the floor. Sophie was typing in the code as Fitz and Alden protected her. Raven rushed over just as the door opened. Sophie quickly ran through, followed by Fitz. Alden motioned for her to go and she shot out like a cannon.

 _Hurry, they'll follow us. Sophie, if your abilities are like mine can you teleport yourselves somewhere safe?_ Sophie looked surprised that Raven knew that she could teleport but she nodded while running.

"We'll need to be somewhere high up though" Sophie told Raven.

 _There are some cliffs nearby. You'll be able to get away there. I can't go with you because the Neverseen can track me through my collar._ Raven said, fully thinking she would stay behind.

"No, I'm not leaving you here. You can come with us, we'll find a way to get the collar off" Alden pleaded, he ducked under some branches and pulled them behind a tree.

 _There's no way to get the collar off. Its barbed on the inside._ Raven explained.

"WHAT!?" Sophie, Fitz, and Alden looked horrified and appalled.

"That doesn't change the fact that you're still coming with us. It doesn't matter if they can track you. We're going to protect you" Sophie stated determinedly. She took Raven's hands. "Which way to the cliffs?" Sophie asked. Raven pointed east, the same way they had been running. They started running again, picking up their pace when they heard shouts behind them. The cliffs were soon visible up ahead.

"Prepare to jump!" Sophie shouted and dragged the four of them off the side of the cliff. She opened the portal and Raven was flooded with the familiar darkness of the ether. They appeared in front of a massive crystal castle.

"I sent us all to Everglen, it was the best place for now" Sophie commented. Raven just stared in awe at the gleaming structure. She was finally free! Alden was hugging Fitz and Sophie tightly. Raven smiled in what felt like the first time in months.

Sudden pain burst in waves from her collar. Raven let out a silent cry as she stumbled and collapsed. Fitz grabbed her arm to steady her but she barely felt it. Black spots danced across her vision. She couldn't breath. Raven recalled what one of the Neverseen had said to her before her mission. _We can track you with the collar or poison you if necessary. There is no point in escape._

 _Poison,_ Raven was able to think before the darkness claimed her.


	7. Chapter 6 Poison Collar

**Disclaimer: I do not own KOTLC, just Raven. I am not Shannon Messenger.**

 **Chpt 6:**

"Raven!" Sophie cried out as the girl collapsed. Raven's face was already turning a sickly green. "We need to get Elwin here NOW!" Sophie shouted.

"They took my imparter, I need you to bring Raven inside while I grab my replacement" Alden said, Fitz ran over and helped pick up Raven to bring her inside. She was extremely light but her huge wings made it difficult to pick her up.

"I've got her, go inside and tell anyone in there that we need help" Fitz ordered as he picked up Raven. Sophie ran into Everglen, the gates already open from Alden. As she got closer to the room Elwin used to make house calls, she accidentally ran into Biana.

"Sophie?!" Biana stared at Sophie and shook her head. "No way, I'm dreaming. I'm dreaming, this isn't real" Biana muttered still staring at Sophie.

"Biana, I really am here. We escaped the Neverseen, but someone got hurt. We need your help, I have no idea what's wrong with her" Sophie grabbed Biana's arm and led her to the healing room. Biana followed and helped her get it ready. Fitz hurried in with Raven cradled in his arms.

"We need to hurry, she's barely breathing. I had to stop a few times to check for a pulse" Fitz said as he laid Raven down on top of the bedcovers. By now, Raven's face was turning a deathly gray. Alden rushed into the room with an imparter.

"I just hailed Elwin, he'll be here any second. How's she holding up?" Alden placed his hand on Raven's forehead. A thin sheen of sweat had appeared on her brow.

"She's barely breathing, I don't know how much longer she can keep this up" Fitz replied, his face scrunched with worry. Elwin burst into the room quite suddenly. He took in the chaos of the room, and Raven lying on the bed. Being the good doctor he was, he ignored everyone's stares and got to work immediately.

"What happened with her? Tell me everything while I stabilize her" Elwin ordered. Sophie began recounting the story rapidly, starting with the demonstration. Fitz cut in from time to time to explain things while Alden tried to deal with a bewildered Biana and Della.

"Sophie had just teleported us here, when Raven collapsed and started turning green. We brought her here to try and heal her. I had to stop a couple times to make sure she was still breathing and to check her pulse" Fitz finished.

"She's been poisoned. I think it was the collar that somehow injected it into her neck. I've taken most of it out of her system, but the collar still contains trace amounts that continue to do damage" Elwin explained gravely. Della and Biana looked horrified while Sophie, Fitz, and Alden looked angry.

"Now tell me again, how is it possible for an elf to have wings?" Elwin questioned.

No one answered, each wondering the same. Finally, Sophie spoke up "I don't even think she is an elf". Everyone looked at Raven strangely. She was completely oblivious to the conversation happening around her. "I mean," Sophie continued, "There's nothing that indicates she's an elf except for the fact that she looks a little like us" Sophie explained.

"That does seem like a possibility. But how are we supposed to take off the collar? It's not like we can just cut it off" Elwin frowned.

"I don't know. Raven said her collar was barbed. There's no way to take it off without hurting hurt" Fitz explained.

"If we don't take it off, her symptoms could worsen" Elwin argued. Sophie thought about what humans did whenever they'd been impaled with something.

"Is there any way of removing it piece by piece surgically?" Sophie wondered out loud. "Whenever a human is hurt like this, they go to the hospital to have it removed. They basically open the wound, take out whatever was impaling them, then stitch it back up" Sophie explained. Biana looked appalled at cutting someone open.

"It might work, but we would need to be careful not to damage her throat" Elwin pondered. "If we're going to do this, we might need to move Raven somewhere else. This will get a little messy. We could also remove all the covers from this bed and keep her here"

Fitz nodded and gently picked Raven up from the bed. Sophie and Biana pulled of all the sheets, pillows, and covers off. Raven stirred a little as Fitz set her down. She started mumbling incoherently.

"She's waking up now, I should probably give her another dose of sedatives" Elwin commented.

 **Raven's POV:**

"...give her another dose of sedatives" Raven heard as she slowly lifted out of the fog from her mind. She filled dread and panic she as was forced to swallow a sedative. She tried to move and get up, but found that her arms and legs were still paralyzed from the poison. Then the sedatives started to dull the panic and pain of the poison. She had just awoken, and was already being dragged back into the darkness.

 **Sorry I am late! Hope this helps, I'm on the next chapter. You know, this would go a lot faster if you reviewed and gave me suggestions! ;)**


End file.
